It's Over
by BleedingBat
Summary: Tenzin comes to a verdict that him and Lin are probably not meant to be. But what will his father Avatar Aang have to say about it. (Pre Korra, Linzen and Pemzin i guess)
1. Consideration

**A/N:** Ok so here's my first story and well I think it's good my friend Kassey who I wrote it for thinks it's good. I think I will upload future chapters as i think I love the story more. But comments and suggestions are always great esspecially when this is my first story on here. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tenzin sat down in the garden and pondered the recent events that had just happened. He and Lin had just had another fight. Another fight. This had been what? The thousandth one. It sure felt like it. He had enough. Well that's what he said every single time. He had always said he was out. That it was over. Either he or she had said such things. But this time he thought she meant it. And some where deep inside him, he meant it too. They were over. It was done. The relationship he had tried to build into something more was finished.

Deep in thought Tenzin did not hear the figure approaching him. "Tenzin…"

Tenzin quickly turn to reveal his father standing at the edge of the water fall. "Hello father. I did not know you were up and about."

"It is the middle of the day Tenzin. What are you doing here? I thought you would be up at the Northern Temple with Lin."

Tenzin placed his hand on the back of his shaved head "Well me and Lin….Lin and I are sort of um…done."

Aang stroked his beard "This is like the hundredth time Tenzin."

"Well I think this time it's really done."

"You think or you know?" Aang sat next to his son and closed his eyes.

"I know. We both have different things in mind and we fight about everything. We agree rarely if ever. I thought I loved her but…"

Aang still sitting with his eyes closed spoke softly "Tenzin you have to ask yourself is Lin the girl who is on the same page as you? Is she the one who wants the same things as you? Because if so I think you should try to make it work if not you are the only one to blame."

"But father I-"

"Tenzin, close your eyes and tell me what you want." Tenzin hesitated "Tenzin close your eyes and tell me what you want. Now."

Tenzin closed his eyes and saw his dreams "I want to marry soon. I want to marry for love, for having children, for having someone who wants what I want, and for repopulating. I want someone to understand. I want to be able to take instead of giving all the time. I want more than passion. I want compassion. I wish not to fight about every little thing. I want someone I can talk to openly and who can talk to me. I just want a simple relationship that's going to go some where."

Aang smiled "Keep your eyes closed. Do you see any of the things you want or wish have to do with Lin?

Tenzin replied ashamed "No. She doesn't want any of those things father. She says if we wed or have a child she will lose her identity. I say she won't because it wouldn't be like that. We would be together as equals."

"Have you told her this?"

"Thousands and thousands of times. She just says she doesn't agree. I show Lin every once of affection and try to give her whatever but she won't do the same for I."

"Now that you have admitted these things, ask yourself do you really love Lin? Or are you blinded by past memories and good times to see your true affections? Go on out loud."

* * *

Comments and suggestion are always good!


	2. Realization

**A/N:** Second chapter already!? I move fast. I just putting pieces together and such. No big XD. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't comment or suggest what i do or help me whatever. That's all i pretty much have to say enjoy!

* * *

Tenzin breathed in and breathed out "Do I really love Lin?" Tenzin thought about every mem he could think of with Lin and him. He couldn't see a lot of good ones, and the good ones turned bad instantly. Always fighting and yelling.

The most recent one that caused them to officially split was Lin had accused him of having an affair with Pema. It was a recurring fight. Pema was an Air Acolyte that Tenzin trained. She had just turned 17 about a month ago and since she was of marrying age for about a year, Lin went on a riot on how Tenzin and Pema were "too close". She had said so many nasty things. When Lin got a bit drunk one time slapped Pema and called her some dirty names. Tenzin had told her to get lost.

He had told Lin once about six months ago that maybe he would leave her for Pema. The sad part was he thought it over a thousand times. Pema always understood and gave good advice. He could talk to her about anything. And she could tell him every thing as well. He even kissed her once when he was down about a break up he had with Lin last year after Pema's birthday. But just thinking about all that made him find an answer to his own question. Tenzin whispered softly "No."

"What was that Tenzin?"

Tenzin opened his eyes and turned to his father who opened his eyes as well "No. No I don't love Lin. I love how I've know her so long. I love how she was my first friend. I love how nice she can be. But I don't love her the way you love mother. Anymore."

"I think you should tell her that it's really over with then. If you are being honest with yourself you must be honest with her. And if you don't mind me asking what made you come to your conclusion?"

"I think I've found someone else. And I've know it for a while I just didn't want to admit it."

Tenzin got up and bowed to his father "Thank you father. For everything."

"See even for an old man I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." As Tenzin left the garden Katara approached Aang with a cup of tea. "What was that all about?" Katara said as she took her place next to her husband

"Tenzin and Lin are done."

"Again?" Katara sipped her tea questioning her husband

"This time it's for good. And I think it's the best. They clearly aren't for each other. And it's fair for both to move on."

"Well it's a good thing we have you around Avatar Aang. Or no one would find their one true love. I know with out you I would have never found mine." Katara smiled to her husband "I mean we might as well have been married since our first kiss."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Aang laughed and placed a kiss on Katara's cheek.

"I was shy than. You know that." She nudged her husband and closed her eyes. Aang just smiled at the fact that Katara wasn't ever shy. Just a bit stubborn.

* * *

Comments and suggestions are what makes a happy camper! hope you enjoyed(:


	3. Change

**A/N:** AHHHHH third chapter is up and I can't believe i wrote this yesterday morning and didn't put it up but oh well. I should be finished with this story. Omg well thanks All i have to say.

**Disclaimer: **As you know by now i don't own any of these characters. They belong to Nickelodeon so up. But i did figure out what i would do if I owned Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender; i would make it so Aang lived longer and Katara didn't have to suffers so much without Aang. Korra would still be Korra but everyone just and bit older minus Makko, Bolin, and Asami.

* * *

Tenzin rushed inside the main temple of Air Temple Island looking for his staff. In doing so he bumped into Pema."So sorry about that Pema."

"Actually I was just coming to see you. I need to tell you something." She looked down at her small feet

Tenzin a bit surprised muttered out an "Oh?"

"Well I know that maybe this isn't the best time but I have to tell you."

"Can this wait because I-"

"No. No it can't wait Tenzin. Because I've been waiting about 2years now to tell you." Pema looked up into Tenzin's grey-brown eyes. "Tenzin… I-I love you. I've loved you since I was 10. The day I first talked to you in my formation classes. I just loved you. I fell even more in love with you when you kissed me on my 15th birthday. And I know I'm only 17 but I really do love you with all my heart. I've cried over you to my mother so many times I could fill the whole sea with tears. I know it's none of business but I just can't stand to see your heart ache for a women who you fight with constantly. Who has no idea what you want. You tell me all the time but I can't stand to see you with someone who doesn't love you like I do. She's not for you."

Tenzin couldn't believe what was happening. He had stuff to figure out and feelings to be dealt with. Even though he knew Pema was pouring her heart out, he had to figure other things out "Pema I-"

"Tenzin I know that you're probably thinking. 'How could I ever love her?' Well maybe not me but definitely not her. You need someone to understand and I have been. I just don't understand why you can't see that someone else can give you what you need."

Tenzin didn't really know what to do. He was stuck. The only thing he could think of was to kiss Pema.

He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She was hesitant but soon let herself go limp at his embrace. Her lips were warm and inviting. They held a promise that Lin's didn't. It was weird to think about it but kissing Pema was so much better than kissing Lin. Tenzin released him self from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Pema's. "Pema for some time I've liked you. But if this is ever going to work I have to tell Lin I'm serious this time. That this break up is final."

Pema's eyes widened. She backed away and shook her head. "I had no idea" she said. "I had no idea that you and Lin had just broke up. I'm so sorry. I'll take it all back."

Tenzin took a step towards her "Don't. You didn't know. Plus how could you? I haven't even complained about it yet." He laughed and smiled to Pema "Don't worry everything will work out." He placed a hand on her cheek and left.

* * *

Was this short? Ya i think it is. SORRY! Comments and Suggestions are greatly appreciated :


	4. It's Over

**A/N:** OMG OMG OMG IT'S FINISHED! Ugh i wrote the rest of this all last night because well i was getting so much writers block and then when i was finially done i was happy! But i want to that all of you who have read because it means a lot and the fact that it's my first story finished thank you!

**Disclaimer:** If by now you haven't figured out i own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra i fell honestly bad for you.

* * *

Tenzin glided through the city to Lin's apartment. Not really sure what would happen he knocked on the door. To his surprise Lin didn't slam the door in his face but turned her back to him. "Here to apologize Tenzin?"

Tenzin kept his voice firm "No."

Lin turned her head but stood with her back turned "Oh?"

"Lin we need to talk. May I?"

"Well I suppose so." Lin walked into her apartment followed by Tenzin

Lin sat down on the couch. Looking at her so called "ex" she spoke "Take a load off Teni."

"I'm not staying. I came to talk to you about our relationship."

"Tenzin I just –"

"No. Lin this time I've come to tell you I'm done. I'm ending our relationship right now."

"I thought we were already over?"

"Not to you. But to me I can't go on. I will not be apart of this relationship any more. We are too different. We want different things."

Lin lay down on her back and closed her eyes "So what?"

"So it's time we move on. Lin I am a 32 year old man with no wife or children. I need to get on with my life. I have duties to the world. That means repopulation and settling down and-"

"So this is about children. Come on Tenzin not this again."

"No it's not just about children Lin. I need someone who will not fight with me 24/7. I need to see eye to eye with someone. We both need that and it's not working for us. And I've let myself fall for some else. And that is not far to you"

Lin sat up once again and turned her teary eyes to Tenzin "What are you saying?"

"We're done for good Lin. I wish you the best. Good bye." Tenzin bowed and began to walk out but that didn't stop Lin for yelling out after him "IT'S BECAUUSE OF THE AIR CHICK! WHAT'S HER NAME AGAIN? OH RIGHT PEMA! WHAT DID SHE PROMISE YOU THIS TIME? HUH?!"

Tenzin stopped and turned to see the crying Lin. Lin never cried. Tenzin breathed in than out "Yes. She helped me realize that with you a real relationship was never going to happen. She did not promise me anything, but a life that I actually can have with anyone of my choosing. Someone who doesn't fight and breaks up with me all the time. Someone I can actually love."

He turned and walked down the hall, Lin running after him. When he reached the city streets Lin pulled his robe. Tenzin didn't turn but got his glider out. "Tenzin… we're not really done are we? I mean we can work this out…"

Before gliding off Tenzin turned his head a bit "It's time you accept the circumstances and move on. I'm sorry Lin. It's done. I wish you the best" Before she could say anything he was gone. Flying high above the city streets in a sad way he was really going to miss the girl he had almost loved. But in an odd way he was happy. He finally admitted to himself that he could really be happy.

As he came back to the Temple he saw Pema's long brown hair flow in the wind. He rushed to the Bison feeding area. He turned her around and kissed her. She kissed back with as much intensity as he did. They finally pulled apart and once again Tenzin place his forehead to hers. Brushing a piece of hair away from her face he whispered "I need space. Then we can figure out us. I just need space." Pema nodded as Tenzin rushed away to his part of the Temple. Even though he had not asked her out on a date or something, she was content with his choices.

Tenzin lay in his bed. He could finally the life dreamed of. Making his father proud. Making the world proud. Even though he wasn't suppose to think about it, he thought that maybe Pema would want to have a family. He couldn't complain it seemed pretty reasonable to him. Maybe when he could actually talk with her it would be a good conversation. But he wanted things to move a bit slower even if he wasn't getting any younger.

Another thought came to his mind. The way Lin cried. She never cried. Never ever. She was the roughest toughest girl he's every met besides her mother of course. She would probably hate him forever but he had to do it. It was for the best, Not only for him but for her. She needs someone to be on the same page as her as well. It's not fair for her to live her life with her complete opposite. He breathed and out.

It was for the best. And even if he didn't know it, everyone never really thought that they would work out. But Tenzin made his choice and to him it was the right one and back in the city at her little apartment Lin deep down inside felt relived that it was over as well. It was a turning point of the rest of their lives.

* * *

Comments and suggestions and thanks for reading :)


End file.
